Twisted Fate
by KatilinaAuthor
Summary: When Katniss' mother dies of cancer, it's up to her to raise Prim all the while attending college and her always up to no good friends. But it's not all bad. With her perfect group of loveable friends by her side she lives through school one step at a time... but will she collapse under pressure? (First fan-fic. Please RR)
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snap open to the sound of someone's voice.

"Ms. Everdeen?" The voice was saying. As my eyes adjust, I see a young nurse in front of me. I just blink at her as my mind races to catch up. All the memories from last night hit me in the chest; hard.

My mother was spending months in recovery from skin cancer when her heart failed. I was waiting outside when it happened, so I was the first one to get here. Prim was next, since she was at the vending machine when it happened.

Then another thought occurred to me. Both my parents are dead and I am 18. I am now the legal guardian of Prim. That's probably why this nurse is trying to get me up. I have to sign some papers then we can leave. I know there is a lot more we have to do, like go to court and have a health check, but my still-groggy mind is only working one step at a time.

Not wanting to make the kind nurse's job any harder, I stand and allow myself to be lead out of the room. As we were leaving, I caught a glimpse of Prim asleep in one of the chairs in the room. They already took away mom's body in the night so we didn't have to look at her. It calmed Prim down a little, and I was grateful. I stalk after the nurse with my eyes firmly planted ahead of me. I try not to notice all the sick patients around me.

The nurse leads me through a tangling, confusing path and when we finally stop at the desk, she darts to the computer. She fills out something on her computer and grabs a pile of paper off the desk silently while everyone around her rushes and types. When she comes back, she hands the papers to me and disappears into the crowd, probably to scrape another person off the ground and force papers into their hands. I flip through the papers in curiosity.

It was, like I thought, the papers for Prim. I sighed as I started filling out the papers with one of the available pens. I scribbled down names, numbers and information on a small stack of papers.

An hour and a stack of paper later, I approached the desk with the paper in my hands.

''I finished the paper for Primrose and Katniss Everdeen.'' I knew my vice should have been strange and unused because I haven't spoken all morning, but actually it sounded normal. The woman behind the counter smiled at me politely before doing something on the computer. she took the paper from me and tucked them off into a small wire basket big enough to fit a small amount of paper.

"You're all set. go ahead and find your sister. I bet you two would be wanting to get home." I just smile at her before turning and sprinting back to my sister. The strech felt good on my legs after sitting for so long. i sprinted down the twisting halls and through large doorways, the whole time doctors and patients alike were giving me dirty looks for running. I ignore them and come skidding to a halt in front of the door my sister is sleeping on the other side of. Room 368.

I take a breath and turn the handle open. I wasn't expecting what came next.

"Ms. Everdeen?" The voice asks in a quiet way. When my eyes adjust to the bright lighting, I find that I am in a hospital room and a young nurse is standing in front of me. I just blink at her as my mind races to catch up. All the memories of yesterday hit me in the chest; hard.


	2. Chapter 2

As I pushed open the door I find Prim's eyes staring back at me. she couldn't have been more then 3 inches away. immediately before I had time to open my mouth she started spinning out questions to me.

''what's happening? Where did they take mom?are you my guardian now?'' She said quickly, her eyes big and scared. I new I had to be strong for her at least. I answered her questions the best I could without upsetting her.

''they said they were unsure of the cause of death so they took mom's body down to the morgue. Everyone wants us to go home and come back in a few days. I signed some papers and now I am your temerary guardian.'' I said, answering the best I could. Her face visibly calmed, if only a little bit.

''Are you going to call Scarlet or Clove?'' She asks in a low whisper.

I give her a ain't smile. with everything else I forgot about my two best friends.

''Sure. Do you want me to meet us back at the house too?'' I asked in a soft voice. She's only 14 anyway and this is a lot to take in. Her eyes are red and puffy from last nast night. I didn't shed a single tear. Actually I was mad that my mother would just give up on life like that. How could she forget about her two daughters. One of them fourteen. The two daughters that needed her. I push down the complaint instead focus on Prim's answer.

''Yeah,' she replied.

After we got ready and went through yet another bout of papers thrown at us, me and Prim were ushered into my car. We drove in silence, still reeling from the news, and the thought that we would never see our mother again. I clench my teeth and grip onto the steering wheel so tight white creeps up my knuckles.

When we get home, we spill out of the car and into our house, gratefully kicking of four shoes and flinging away our jackets. The first pace I go is upstairs to my room. I pull my phone out of my pocket and start punching in numbers. The first person I called was Clove. It only rang twice before there was a click on the other line.

''Hello?'' The line said.

''Clove, it's me.'' After I explain the situation to her she agrees to get Scarlet and run right over, today being a Sunday. Next was Rue. I'd really rather prefer not to make a huge deal about everything, but if it is what it takes to make Prim happy, I'll do it any day.

The line only rang once before Rue picked up. Prim had her own phone but its dead now.

''Katniss?'' Her small voice comes from the machine quietly.

''Hi Rue. Listen, Prime's pretty upset right now. I think she needs you.'' Once I told her what happened, she said she'd be right over. Once I was done, isammedmy phone down on my desk and flopped down on my bed. I finally let my mind wander to all the thoughts that I have been swimming my head. I've been afraid to do this every since Mom died. Or rather ever since I found out.

First, was the fear. Fear of the change this will bring and fear of failing Prim. Next was the anger. Why us? What did my and Prim do to deserve this? Ecspectially Prim. There is not one bad bone in her body yet she's being punished? It infuriates me! Next was the sadness. A long aching greif that seemed to be eating my heart. Just the thought of looseing her forever was heartbrakeing.

After about ten minutes of feeling sorry for myself, the doorbell rang and I knew I had to pull together. I suck in a deep breath and propel myself up, down the stairs and at the door. Get ready, Katniss, I think to myself.

It's me, Katilina. I know the story is a little rough on the eges but I have loved writing for years now and I joined this website to get better, not to show off. Anyway, please review and tell me HOW i can get better. Always yours, KatilinaAuthor.


End file.
